A Compelling Motivation
by anneireann
Summary: AU war won, Albus still alive: HGSS: Starts the summer after book 6. Hermoine tries to solve a muggle problem the magical way and finds help from an unexpected source. First ever FanFic, PLEASE review!
1. Realisation

The library, she needed the library. A bit more research should confirm her own conclusions and hopefully lead her straight to the solution of the problem. Why didn't she think of this before, here she was; at home with her parents and not a magical library in sight. It was only the start of the holidays; she wouldn't be back at Hogwarts for another 2 months.

Between the so-called Final Battle and the departure on the Hogwarts Express there had been no opportunity to do research while she was still there; not that she wanted to do research at the time, the celebration feasts and parties were too good even for Hermione to miss!

When Voldemort was defeated two weeks before the end of term, her own predicament had been forgotten. The first few days there had been the wounded and the mourners to look after. Then the celebrations started and before she realised it, she was back home pondering her situation.

Pondering alone would solve nothing, so without further thought she got her quill and some parchment and started to write a note to Professor Dumbledore. Not wanting to give away too much, she decided to keep it brief and to the point, the request for summer use of the library was quickly written and sent off with her new owl. It had taken some time to find an owl that Crookshanks would tolerate, and he needed a promise that her bedroom was still only his, before the cat stopped eyeing the owl viciously.

Later that evening, she was pleasantly surprised to see that Dumbledore had sent his reply as soon as he had received her request, he was a busy man after all. She opened the letter that was sealed with the Hogwarts crest and was slightly disappointed when the answer wasn't a full out 'yes', instead it was an invitation to meet him the next morning at 11.00 to discuss her request, providing the floo password to the headmasters office for ease of travel.

She sighed briefly and then realised she should have expected nothing more; it was an unusual request after all. An unusual request for an unusual situation, and her situation was indeed unusual. She spent the rest of the night contemplating how much she would have tell the Headmaster before he would give his consent.

She knew she would get little resistance from Madam Pince, the lady loved Hermione's enthusiasm for books and would be pleased to have her around during the summer-clean of the library. With those thoughts in her head she went to sleep and when she woke up the next morning it was the first thing in her mind again.

Down in the kitchen, her parents were already having breakfast, during summer break they had taken to opening their dental surgery a little later in the mornings so they could have some family time together. Deciding that her parents would need to now of her intentions, at least, she seized the moment 'Mum, I'll be going to Hogwarts this morning. I need to speak to the Headmaster about the use of the library this summer.' Her mother looked a bit worried 'But darling you've only just arrived back, I know next years exams will be important, but surely you don't need to start studying already?'

For a moment Hermoine wondered if she would explain all of it, but perhaps it would stir up more emotions than it was worth. It was still a sore subject with her parents after all. 'I know Mum, I won't be studying for the NEWTS just yet. According to my schedule I will have plenty of preparation time if I start in the middle of September.' continuing in the same breath, she added 'I want to do research into the long term effects of Muggle medication on magical abilities. Remember I told you last year about the strange feeling of magical imbalance that I'm experiencing? With the war over and done with, I want to see if there is a way to manage myself without the medication and see if I can get the balance right again'.

By then her dad had looked up from his newspaper with a worried look on his face, his wife showed the same look and they exchanged one of those meaningful glances that means nothing to anyone else.

Hermione's mind had been made up though 'You can't stop me you know. I am of legal age and any decisions regarding my health are my own.' Her mum nodded slightly 'Of course, of course, you are right darling. We just want to make sure you don't do anything rash. Do you want me to make an appointment with Doctor Middleton for you? Surely you should speak with a professional, if you can't discuss it with us?'

Hermoine knew then that her parents had already discussed this possibility together and had prepared their response for this discussion long before they knew it would happen. 'Mum, come on, what could Doctor Middleton do for me at this stage? He thinks I have been seeing the school Doctor and would refer me back to him, a _him_ who you know doesn't exist. And even if he didn't, what do you propose I tell him? This can't be discussed without mentioning the magic part. I promise I won't do anything without having done the research first. You know I'm reliable in my research don't you?'

After another shared look between her parents it was her dad who spoke 'Just promise us that you will tell _someone_ if you make any changes, will you promise that?' Giving her parents a quick hug she accepted their terms and quickly finished breakfast.

At 10:55, she checked over her appearance again, her hair was marginally in control, and her muggle skirt and shirt made her look as grown up as possible. During this conversation she wanted to be sure to look the least child-like as possible. After removing the safety-guard from the fireplace and taking a pinch of Floo powder she stepped into the fire and called out 'Maltesers rock'.

The first thing she saw after getting off her knees from a very ungraceful entrance was a smiling Albus Dumbledore 'Good morning Miss Granger, what a wonderful surprise to see you again so soon! Lemon drop?'


	2. Permission

'It's good to see you too, Professor. I should have come to see you the last week of school, but with all that was going on I didn't think of it.' Dumbledore gave her one of his familiar and assuring smiles 'It is no problem at all Miss Granger, but I must admit that my curiosity is getting the better of me. What can be so urgent that you need the library during your holidays?'

Hermione wasn't sure how much she should tell and how much she should conceal. A bit of quality vagueness seemed to be the best option for now. She could always tell him more when needed. 'It's a bit of a long story Professor,' she began 'the short version is that I need to find out how certain Muggle medications affect the use and control of magic in a witch or wizard.'

She stopped there not wanting to volunteer too much information all at once. Dumbledore looked at her for a few moments contemplating his own thoughts. 'I am sure Miss Granger,' he finally said 'that you are aware that I know most of what happens here at Hogwarts. Madam Pomfrey informed me, before you even started, that your parents consent form contained some information she wasn't familiar with. However, since you didn't seem to need her help with this matter there was little need to go into more detail. Are your parents aware that you are now incurring difficulties?'

For the briefest of seconds, Hermione wondered if _any _secret could be kept in this castle. The concerned look on Professor Dumbledore's face brought her straight back to the conversation. 'Yes Professor, they are. I have discussed this with them and they agree that the solution must be found in the magical world. My muggle doctor would not understand most of the problem, if he even believed me that is.'

She took a moment to order her thoughts before she continued. 'I started noticing small differences in my own control of my magic starting in the third year. It came along so gradually that I didn't really notice when it first started. There was always some reasonable excuse, some stress related situation that I could blame it on. But in the last year it has become very obvious to me what the problem is.' Here she stopped, feeling uncomfortable to be too frank with the Professor.

For so long this had been _her_ problem, and hers alone, that it felt very strange to explain it to someone else. Even if that someone was Albus Dumbledore.

Professor Dumbledore stayed quiet as he encouraged her to continue. Feeling a bit more relaxed she explained. 'I believe there are several possibilities each with their own solution, and they all lead back to the medication. I need to find a way to alter the medication so it will be without the magical side affect, or to find a way to use magic to control my original problem. Right now, the best way to describe what is happening to me is that my magic is leaking and I need to put in more and more effort to control it. I wanted to investigate this earlier, but I couldn't do anything while Voldemort was still out there.' Here she paused, she couldn't help but let her thoughts go to the final battle.

'Ah,' Dumbledore said 'I understand why you couldn't pursue this earlier, better to deal with the problem you know than to deal with the unexpected. Especially with all the adventures you've been up to.' Luckily Hermoine looked up in time to see the familiar twinkle in his eye. That made her hopeful that he would agree to let her do her research at Hogwarts. 'Do you see why the library at Hogwarts would be the best place for me to start Professor?'

Hermoine remained silent while waiting for the answer to this question. If she started babbling now he might think she was nervous. Of course, she _was_ nervous, it would mean a world of difference if she could start to work at a solution.

After a few moments of contemplation, Dumbledore nodded his head. 'Yes Miss Granger, I can see why Hogwarts would be a good place for you to start. You are welcome to one of the guest quarters in the undamaged part of the building. We will need to repair Gryffindor tower before it can be inhabited again. You will have full access to the library, including the Restricted Section, under the agreement that any book you use will be logged into your research journal.'

Hermoine's eyes lit up at that remark, she never expected the use of the Restricted Section. Even if she did have to log the books she used. 'Also,' he continued 'if Madam Pince needs any help with dusting or organising, I would very much appreciate it if you would lend a hand. Most of the staff will be too busy to linger in the Library this summer, but I believe the title of 'Assistant' might keep unwanted questions at bay. Now, I expected that you would have a valid reason to want to use the Library; Madam Pince already knows to expect you. Do make sure we see you for lunch and dinner in the Great Hall, it is vacation time after all. Do you need to go home to pack your things, or can one of the house elves collect them?'

Finally Hermoine got the chance to speak again. 'I must admit I have already packed, I had hoped that you would allow me to stay. I will owl my parents to let them know that it will be collected, and of course I will help Madam Pince any time.'

With a wave of his hand and a quick wink she was excused and she found herself walking the familiar halls of Hogwarts. There was no damage on this side of the castle and she was glad of it. She needed to focus on the problem at hand, looking back at the Final Battle would not be helpful at all. Deep in thought on which books to use first for her research she rounded the corner that would lead her to the Library.

Meanwhile Professor Severus Snape was consumed by his own thoughts while he walked the corridor that would lead him to the Headmaster's office. There were quite a few loose ends that needed tending to before the troubles in magical England would _truly_ be over. He was already in a state of permanent headache over those problems, without even considering the state of Hogwarts itself. Not that he didn't find that equally important, after all he was now moved to live in the quest quarters while the castle was being repaired and he missed the privacy and familiarity of his own quarters.

Rounding the corner at the same time, they walked into each other. It took Professor Snape a moment to realise that it was Miss Granger he had run into. 'Miss Granger, I am entitled to be free of pestering students for a full two months during the summer. _What_ are you doing here?' His posture and voice were as intimidating as ever and it took Hermoine a moment to find her voice. 'Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to use the library for the summer sir, I will not be an inconvenience to you.' Continuing on her way, she could feel his famous glare staring at her back, but she kept walking. He could not take any points and as she was allowed to be here, she straightened up and decided not to be intimidated.

This day was turning sour. Further delays in the repairs of the Dungeons, still too many Death Eaters unaccounted for and now Miss Granger, Gryffindor Know-It-All would be in the castle all summer. He had heard her when she said that she would be "no inconvenience" to him. But he knew only to well how those things always turned out. And it would not be to his advantage. Whatever plan Albus Dumbledore had come up with sooner or later he would feel it, he always did.

He muttered the password to the gargoyle and walked up the spiral steps, ready to speak his mind to Dumbledore about his latest Gryffindor favouritism. He stepped into the office and saw a completely unconcerned Albus talking to Fawkes. The Headmaster looked up and smiled 'Ah Severus, so pleased to see you, we have lots to discuss. Lemon drop?'


	3. Back at Hogwarts

Severus Snape looked at the Headmaster with a distinct look of distaste on his face, after years of solid friendship he still did not understand how this man's brain worked. It was probably better not to understand him at all if he wanted to keep his sanity. Without social niceties or a smooth introduction Severus went straight to the heart of his problem.

His voice was so low that you couldn't hear his irritation directly, but combined with the look of frustration and annoyance on his face, it was clear he was most seriously displeased. 'Albus, can you explain to me exactly _why_ I ran into a student on my way to your office? Didn't we just send all of _them_ home so _they_ can _enjoy_ their precious holidays and we will be able to repair the castle in time for next term?' Even Albus, the master in denial himself, could not ignore the sarcasm that laced that question and he took a moment to contemplate his response. 'I take it you are referring to Miss Granger? She will be assisting Madam Pince in the library this summer. With all the dust in the castle, she will need the extra hands in order to preserve the books and she agreed that Miss Granger would be her perfect assistant. Surely after working together in the Order you should have no problem seeing her around and about for the summer?'

Knowing his employer and friend for as long as he had, Severus knew better than to try and dissuade the Headmaster. If he found only one toe out of line with Miss Granger he would seize his chance and send her home. He would just have to pay careful attention to the way she spent her time. He realized the moment the thought ran through his head that that would mean staying closer to the annoying Gryffindor than he would like, but he would accept that consequence. As long as she wouldn't be there the whole summer.

Hermione was deep in thought going through a mental list of research topics and a list of which books to start with when she arrived in the Library. She stopped thinking about herself for a moment and had a good look around. There didn't seem to be any major damage to the structure of the room and most of the bookshelves were still standing not affected by the trials of war. At first, she was relieved, not sure if she could have been able to see her sanctuary damaged, but at a second glance she nearly gasped in horror. Dust. There was dust everywhere; bookshelves were covered in large white drapes to protect the books from the worst of it. The damage would be larger than you could see at first sight.

It was when Madam Pince greeted her with an uncharacteristic hug that Hermione came back to the here and now. Clearly the librarian was pleased to see her and not afraid to show it. Before Hermione could say hello, the older witch had started a waterfall of words 'Oh my dear, you have no idea how happy I am to see you! I hadn't even asked Albus about an assistant because I know everybody is so busy with their own work, and then to get YOU- you know the library as well as I do. Now don't worry, I know that you are here on some research quest or another, but every minute you can spare will be most welcome, most welcome indeed! I haven't found a way yet to use magic in the cleaning process, some of the books are just too temperamental, but with your help I am sure we can get the most important part of the library open again before the students come back. Not that you are not a student of course' she added as an after thought, 'Ah well you know what I mean'.

'It is good to see you too Madam Pince, and I'm very pleased to be able to help. I know it must be a lot of work, just looking at all the dust makes me anxious to start and some of the older books will be destroyed if it stays like this much longer. But Madam Pince before we get into it, can I ask you – are you ok, I mean your family?' Madam Pince was very pleased that the young Hermione would have the courage and perceptiveness to ask such a personal question, in the wake of the Last Battle many people had lost friends and family and it was not always easy to talk about it especially for one so young. 'Thank you for asking dear, that's very good of you. Our family suffered some losses, but which family hasn't? We must move on and make sure it wasn't in vain.'

'Now dear,' Madam Pince continued without noticing the surprised look on Hermione's face 'I must insist you call me Irma during the summer, I must say I don't think I could have let any other help me with this task. Students normally don't have the right level of respect for books, magical books especially, for me to be this informal. But you are the sure exception.'

'Thanks very much Madam… sorry, Irma, thanks so much for letting me use the library at all in the summer, and I am happy to help with the rebuilding of Hogwarts whichever way I can. Do you already have a plan on which sections to do when? And are there any changes you might want to make while every book will be moved anyway?'

The two witches were soon immersed in a conversation about books, library referencing methods and lending systems. It was agreed that Hermione would work 6 hours a day in the library and would have unlimited access after her work hours for her own research. Hermione was very pleased with the arrangement and was even happier at how quickly everything seemed arranged. After a tour of the library, where Madam Pince showed her all the different damage and the parts that were already cleaned it was time to find her quarters and prepare for lunch. She had been asked by the Headmaster to join him and the other professors during meal times and, since there were no other students in the castle, she had accepted.

She wasn't sure just where her quarters were; Professor Dumbledore had only said her luggage would be looked after by the house elves. She still wasn't fond of asking the elves to do anything for her but she had to find out where to go and decided that Dobby was the best elf to ask. He was a free elf after all. 'Dobby?' she called carefully. With a 'plop' Dobby stood in front of her and, like Madam Pince, started a waterfall of words.

'Oh! Missy Hermione! Dobby is so happy you are calling him, how can Dobby help Missy? Missy want knowing where her rooms are?'

Hermione couldn't help but smile at Dobby's enthusiasm, and quickly asked him to show her to her quarters. 'No problem, Missy' Dobby said, 'I is very pleased you are here over the summer' then Dobby's smile faltered and he added quickly 'but the only good rooms left in the castle are on the third floor corridors, and the only free one left there is next to the Professor Snape rooms.' Dobby fidgeted with a knee-high-sock that he used as a scarf while he waited for Hermiones reaction. Seeing Dobby's nervousness, Hermione quickly told him not to worry 'Really, Dobby it's ok, I don't mind where my rooms are at all.'

While Dobby showed her the way to her quarters on the third floor corridor, Hermione's wondered where they would be. Even after five years at Hogwarts, she didn't know much more about that hallway other than that it was where she met _Fluffy_ during her first year. The only thing she hoped for was that her quarters were far enough away from Professor Snape so that she would not disturb him.

'Here you is Missy Hermione, here is your quarters.' Dobby's announcement came unexpected for Hermione. She had thought her rooms would be much further down the hallway as there only seemed to be enough room for two quarters here! She was afraid to ask, but had to know, so she enquired anyway; 'Dobby, where exactly _are _Professor Snape's quarters? I don't want to be in his way during the holiday!'

'How very _noble _of you Miss Granger, however I fear that you have already failed that objection. Students at Hogwarts during the summer holiday will always be _in my way. _The fact that your quarters are next to mine just adds insult to injury. If I hear even the slightest sound coming from your rooms that disturbs me, I will have you sent back home faster than you came here. And no matter how much Albus insists to you are the 'Library Assistant' I know you must be _up to something_. I have no doubt, _no doubt_, that you are here for your own gain.

Starting at the sound of the sour Potions Master coming from behind her, Hermione slowly turned around. She realized just by looking at his face that interrupting would be a bad idea, so she let him finish his little rant and answered him with a subdued 'There will be no noise problems Professor.' Giving her a last look of contempt and irritation Snape turned around and stalked into his own rooms, cloak billowing behind him. That brought a smile back to Hermione's face, wondering just how he got those robes to billow like that with barely any movement.


End file.
